Un amour de Sorcière
by lyraparledor
Summary: Bella trahit par Edward et Tanya, Quitte Forks pour San Francisco. La haut elle fera la connaissance d'une famille étrange, et elle apprend qu'elle est la Plus puissante sorcière au monde. Que lui arriveras-t-il ? Que va t'elle faire de sa nouvelle vie? /watch?v ZwzwptdigkA
1. Prologue

_**Un amour de sorcière.**_

_**Résumé :**_

_Bella trahit par Edward et Tanya,_

_Quitte Forks pour San Francisco._

_ La haut elle fera la connaissance d'une famille étrange,_

_ et elle apprend qu'elle est la_

_Plus puissante sorcière au monde._

_Que lui arriveras-t-il ?_

_Que va t'elle faire de sa nouvelle vie?_

_**Prologue :**_

_Une main se posa sur mon épaule sans me retournai je savais qui c'était juste par la pression exercé._

_« - T'inquiète pas, tu as pris la bonne décision, tu es heureuse avec lui et la réciproque es vrai. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu doutes._

_- J'ai peur, Jasper, peur qu'il m'abandonne. Peur qu'il ne me trouve pas à sa hauteur. Peur qu'il réalise qu'il fait une erreur en étant avec moi._

_- Tu crois qu'il aurait traversé tout ce qui vous était arrivé en restant à tes cotés si il ne t'aimé pas._

_-Je sais, Jasper, je sais mais…._

_-Mais quoi ce n'est pas d'Edward dont on parle, mais c'est de ton futur maris, on parle de l'homme qui a traversé les enfers pour te retrouver. Il t'aime plus que tout et crois que je sais de quoi je parle._


	2. Chapitre 1: Le départ

_**Note de l'auteur:**_

_**Coucou tout le monde voila je sais que cela fait longtemps que j'ai posté le prologue et que depuis c'est le silence radio et pour me faire pardonné et vous faire patienté voici la première partie du premier chapitre en espérant que cela va vous plaire. Je vous souhaite bonne lecture. Je vais partir samedi pour 3 semaines de vacances sans internet mais je vais continué sur ma lancée et j'espère qu'aux retour je pourrait posté un ou deux chapitre. Bonne lecture à vous et Grosses bises.**_

* * *

_****_**Réponse au review:**

**Xukette: ben j'espère qu'elle va te plaire. Ensuite je met un morceau du chapitre 1 en ligne pour vous faire patienté.**

**lettibelly: ben je te souhaite un bon appétit avec ce bout du premier chapitre.**

**vampire-marie: je plaide coupable, étant tombé par hasard sur les fictions de Isawyatt et sa ma donné envie d'en écrire une aussi mais j'espère que je vais faire une histoire différente. et j'en avais un peu marre du couple Edward/Bella qui vit heureux dans le meilleur des mondes et en ce qui concerne Jasper je trouve que peu d'auteur lui donne assez d'importance. Et pour les descriptions des perso je mettrais bientôt en ligne un photo-montage avec leurs noms et leurs âges.**

**guest: que pire à part je l'espère****.**

**aurelie: ben voila un petit bout de la**** su****ite**** et pour savoir avec qui elle va finir il faudra attendre je ne veut pas allez trop vite dans les chapitres, disons que Bella et son Boyfriend vont en bavé avant de se mettre en couple.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : Départ.**_

_**Je n'y crois pas, comment a-t' il put me faire ça ? Même pas 2 semaines avant le mariage en plus. Pourquoi a-t' il fallut que je le surprenne et avec Tanya en plus. Je tremblais tellement que je ne savais pas comment j'allais faire pour appeler Alice. Je repartis en sanglots bruyant quand je sentis deux bras autour de moi et je reconnus l'odeur d'Alice, un mélange de miel de fleurs des champs et de soleil.**_

_**« -**__**Alice, pourquoi ? Je n'y crois pas. Pourquoi il m'a fait ça et comment il a fait pour que tu ne le voies pas.**_

_**-**__**Je ne sais pas Bella, je ne l'ai vu que quand tu es arrivé à la villa. Je n'ai pas réussi à arriver à temps.**_

_**-**__**Alice j'ai si mal. Je ne m'en remettrais pas. Le trou dans ma poitrine c'est rouvert, je ne supporte pas la douleur, c'est pire que quand il m'a quitté.**_

_**-**__**Désolé ma Belle, je suis désolé de ne pas être arrivé à temps et de ne pas avoir réussi à éviter que ça arrive.**_

_**-**__**Ce n'est pas ta faute Alice, après tout je ne suis qu'une insignifiante humaine.**_

_**-**__**Bella je t'interdis de pensé ça, tu es une personne fantastique.**_

_**-**__**Si je suis fantastique pourquoi il m'a trompé ? **__**»**_

_**Alice me regarda longuement ne réussissant pas à me répondre, c'est à ce moment que Edward apparu entouré de toute la famille il me regardait avec un air de chien battu. De colère je commence à vidé mon sac devant tout le monde.**_

_**« -**__**Qu'est-ce que je tes fait pour que tu me face ça ? Et en plus avec Tanya, elle à quoi en plus ?**_

_**-**__**Je ne l'ait pas voulu, c'est arrivé comme ça.**_

_**-**__**C'est arrivé comme ça, tu vas me dire qu'à 2 semaines du mariage tu m'as trompé sans faire exprès c'est ça.**_

_**-**__**Oui mais non.**_

_**-**__**Comment ça oui mais non, faudrait savoir, soit tu voulais me trompé depuis longtemps soit tu ne m'aimais pas.**_

_**-**__**Je t'aime mais tu ne peux pas m'apporter certaines choses.**_

_**-**__**Et laisse-moi deviner les choses dont tu parles : du sexe et du plaisir ?**_

_**-**__**Oui c'est ça.**_

_**-**__**Laisse-moi te dire Edward Anthony Masen Cullen que notre mariage est annulé et que tes sentiment à mon égard tu te les mets ou je pense, tu n'es plus rien pour moi. **__**»**_

_**Juste à la fin de ma tirade je repartis en sanglot et à la surprise de tout le monde Rosalie me prie dans ses bras et se mis à me bercer tendrement et se mit à parler.**_

_**« -**__**Chut, chut, chut ma Belle, ça va aller, on va s'occupé de toi.**_

_**-**__**Ne t'approche pas d'elle Rosalie, c'est ma fiancée.**_

_**-**__**Non Edward vous n'êtes plus en couple alors laisse la tranquille.**_

_**-**__**Rosalie, Alice je veux rentrer chez moi. Vous pouvez me raccompagnée ?**_

_**-**__**Bien sur Bella et si tu veux on reste avec toi ce soir.**_

_**-**__**Oui je veux bien, si ça ne te dérange pas Rosalie.**_

_**-**__**Non Bella ça ne me dérange pas. **__**»**_


End file.
